An Unlikely Love
by samantha114
Summary: Elsa has given up the hope of finding love. However, when a king and his 2 sisters visit Arendelle, will sparks fly between the 2 rulers? Or will Elsa's fear of losing control hold her back? Set 3 years after the events in Frozen. Rated T as a general rating. ElsaxOC and AnnaxKristoff. This is my first Frozen fanfiction so please be nice. Don't forget to R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I watched Frozen a while ago and fell completely in love with it. I decided to take a break from my usual brand of fanfictions and do this one. I hope you guys like it! Please review!**

**Unlikely Love: A Frozen Fanfiction **

**Elsa POV**

"Elsa!" Anna yelled, "Get up, get up, get up!"

"What is it Anna?" I asked, half asleep.

"The king and his two sisters are coming here on vacation from the Tramaine Islands!" She yelled.

"Okay," I said, getting up, "I'll get ready and be down in a few minutes."

Anna went downstairs. I can't believe I almost forgot about our visitors. The Tramaine Islands were directly east of the Southern Isles. After the fiasco that was my coronation 3 years ago, none of the countries wanted to trade with them, so their economy crashed. A few months later, the king expressed his interest in visiting Arendelle, since they did trade with them and hoped to find a new trade partner.

Slowly but surely, I got up. I put my blonde hair into its normal braid and created a dress. It was light green with sequins down the skirt. As I put the finishing touches on my makeup, a delectable smell drew me in; bacon, eggs, and…chocolate? I raced downstairs to see Anna and Kristoff sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Elsa!" Anna said excitedly, "Jonathan made chocolate chip waffles, eggs and bacon for breakfast!"

Thank God for our cook Jonathan. He knows that chocolate chip waffles are my favorite. I took my seat at the table and got myself a plate of food. I looked at Anna and Kristoff. They had so much love for each other. The affection they have for each other is so prevalent, you can almost grab it. It had been 2 years since they had gotten married. I found myself becoming jealous at the thought—my little sister married before me. Even though the idea stung a little, I had already accepted the fact that I probably wouldn't ever find a love like theirs. Not many kings are fond of queens with the power to control ice and snow at will.

"So Elsa," Anna started, breaking my train of thought, "are you ready for our visitors?"

"Yes, they should be here in about an hour," I said.

"I'm so excited!" Anna said, "I wonder what they're going to be like…I can't wait! Kristoff aren't you excited?"

As Anna rambled on, my mind drifted to the visitors we were going to have. There was a king that was my age…perhaps I _could_ have the chance to fall in love. I mulled the idea over in my mind, but then pushed it away. I couldn't foresee that to happen. It wasn't logical. But I couldn't ignore the small part of my heart that hoped my mind was wrong.

**A/N: Short chapter, I know, but I promise the other ones will be longer. I hoped you liked it! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter! Please review!**

**Elsa POV**

Everything was finally prepared. I had all of the guest rooms made up and a formal lunch to greet our visitors was in the making. Anna pulled me to the side.

"Elsa!" Anna yelled, "You'll never guess what I found out!"

"What is it Anna?" I asked.

"I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed, "I've had a suspicion for a couple of days now, so Kristoff and I went to the doctor and she confirmed it!"

I hugged her. "Anna that's great! Congratulations!"

Just then, one of our maids walked in.

"Your highness, the honorable King Elijah Grayson of Tramaine is waiting in the parlor with his two twin sisters, Princesses Alicianna and Juleighanna" she said.

"Thank you Miss Edna," I said.

She bowed and left the room.

"Let's go greet our guests," I told Anna, "Where's Kristoff?"

"Right here," he replied, standing in the doorway. He was wearing a formal, navy blue suit that went well with the same colored dress Anna was wearing.

When we were at the door to the parlor, I turned to Kristoff. "In case I forget to tell you," I said to him, "congratulations on the news,"

"Thanks Elsa," he said.

I led Anna and Kristoff into the parlor to greet the king and his sisters. I looked around taking in the appearance of our guests. The king was a very attractive man. He had dark brown hair, electric green eyes, and a muscular build. His sisters were beautiful too. They both had light brown hair, hazel eyes, and small frames. The only difference I saw in the two girls is that one of them had a birthmark on her forearm.

"Welcome to Arendelle," I said, "I'm Elsa, the queen, and this is my sister Anna and her husband Kristoff."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," he said in a smooth voice, "I'm Elijah and these are my sisters Alicianna and Juleighanna."

"Shall we go to the dining room for lunch?" I asked.

"That sounds lovely." He said.

"Take a seat where you feel most comfortable," I said as we entered the dining room.

Elijah took a seat across from me next to his sisters. A few minutes later we were served roast chicken, vegetables, and rice.

"Elijah, what are the Tramaine Islands like?" I asked.

"It's beautiful," he said, "the winters especially."

"Same here," I said, "Arendelle is gorgeous during the winter."

Anna snickered a little and I shot her a look. No one at the table seemed to notice.

"I don't mean to be forward or anything, but I am curious. What happened during your coronation that did so much damage to the Southern Isles?" he asked.

I took a breath. "Well, first I should tell you that I was born with the power to control ice and snow. When I was young, I couldn't control my powers and was isolated. One day, my parents went on a trip and were killed at sea. A few years later, at my coronation, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles manipulated my sister into thinking he loved her and proposed to her after they had just met. When she told me, I lost complete control of my powers. I plunged Arendelle into winter by mistake and left the kingdom for a short time. When Anna came to find me I struck her in the heart my accident. Hans used this against me to try and take my throne. He almost killed me and my sister. After that, I learned more control over my powers and was able to thaw the land."

"Can I see the powers?" he asked.

Gingerly, I clasped my hands together. I twirled my left hand above my right hand and created a little swirl of snow. I proceeded to form Olaf. I had almost forgotten about him.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs," he said to our guests. Alicianna and Juleighanna were completely entranced by Olaf.

Elijah looked bewildered. "That's incredible!" he exclaimed, "A beautiful gift for a beautiful girl I suppose,"

I blushed. Anna spoke up.

"If it's okay with you, Elijah, Kristoff and I would be more than happy to show Alicianna and Juleighanna around Arendelle," she said.

"Oh please can we, Elijah?" Juleighanna said.

"That would be very nice," said Alicianna.

"I don't see why not," he said, "It would give Elsa and I a chance to get acquainted."

As soon as we were finished with lunch, Kristoff, Anna, Olaf, Alicianna, and Juleighanna went into town to do some sight-seeing. That left me with Elijah…alone.

I decided to break the silence. "What is your life like back at home?" I asked.

"There's not really much to tell," he started, "My mother contracted tuberculosis shortly after my sisters were born and my father caught it. Shortly after she died, he did. I did my best to raise my sisters with help from my royal advisors. I empathized with you when you said you were isolated. I too felt very alone growing up. I can't believe what Prince Hans did to you. I think your gift is amazing."

His eyes clouded with emotion. I put my hand on his. "I'm very sorry for your loss. I haven't gotten to know your sisters yet, but I'm sure you did an excellent job. You can tell they admire you."

He gripped my hand; usually when I held people's hands, my powers reacted. But not this time. This time I felt a tingling warm sensation.

"Do you want to go outside with me?" he asked

"Of course," I said.

We walked outside not breaking apart our linked hands. It was barely the beginning of winter, so frost had just started to form on the walkway. I created some more snow to play with. Elijah and I played in the snow for what seemed like hours—snowball fights, snowman building, snow-angel making—we did it all. I can't remember the last time I had so much fun. Elijah was so fun and quirky. He made me feel like a beauty, not a burden.

Dusk had just started to settle upon the kingdom when everyone came back. We had a small dinner before Anna and I showed our guests to their rooms.

Anna showed the twins their room and I showed Elijah his.

Elijah and I walked down the hall to his room.

"Here we are," I said, stopping in front of a door.

"Thank you," he said. "I had a lot of fun with you today,"

"I had a lot of fun too," I said.

I turned to walk away when he stopped me.

"Elsa, wait," he said. Right when I turned around, he placed a small kiss on my lips.

"Goodnight," he said with a smile.

He went into his room and closed the door. I was stunned. He kissed me! I don't know what it was about him, but I feel like I've known him forever. Maybe there's hope for me after all. Perhaps I could find love.

**A/N: What do you guys think? I realized I may not have made it clear enough. Alicianna is the sister with the birthmark on her arm. The next chapter will be in Elijah's POV. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is going to be from my Elijah's POV. Just to let you all know, my primary focus is Elsa and Elijah, so sorry for all of you AnnaxKristoff lovers, sorry. Also, this story is heavily dependent on Elijah simply because I want to hone my OC skills, so sorry if that bothers you. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism welcome! **

**Elijah POV**

Well here we were. My sisters and I were sitting in Arendelle's castle awaiting either our allies or enemies. I've known the royal family in the Southern Isles for years. I don't know what went wrong with them and Arendelle to make their economy crash happen. Maybe I would get the chance to ask them. To make things worse, Alicianna seemed to think that the queen and I would end up together since she was rumored to be single. She was such a romantic. I'm pretty sure this queen was just like some of the other stuck up royals my advisors have been trying to set me up with for years. Hopefully Alicianna wouldn't be too upset when she realized that.

My thoughts were interrupted when the door in front of us opened. The woman that walked in quite literally took my breath away. She was absolutely stunning. Her platinum blonde hair was in a loose braid over her shoulder and her green dress had sequins all down the skirt. She was quite easily the most gorgeous woman I have ever laid eyes on.

"Welcome to Arendelle," she said in a silky voice, "I am Queen Elsa and this is my sister Princess Anna and her husband Prince Kristoff."

It took me a minute to respond. "I am King Elijah and these are my sisters princess Juleighanna and Princess Alicianna."

"Pleasure to meet you all," she said kindly, "let us move to the dining room for some lunch"

We followed her down a long hallway and came upon a large formal dining room set for us.

"Please, sit wherever you feel most comfortable," she said.

We ended up sitting directly across from each other; Elsa across from me and each of the twins across from Anna and Kristoff. Soon after, we were served our meal of steamed vegetables, roasted chicken and white rice. It was all delicious.

"Elijah, what are the Tramaine Islands like?" she asked.

"It's beautiful," I said, "the winters especially."

"Same here," she said, "Arendelle is gorgeous during the winter."

"I don't mean to be forward or anything, but I am curious. What happened during your coronation that did so much damage to the Southern Isles?" I asked.

She took in a breath as if bracing herself for pain. "Well, first I should tell you that I was born with the power to control ice and snow. When I was young, I couldn't control my powers and was isolated. One day, my parents went on a trip and were killed at sea. A few years later, at my coronation, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles manipulated my sister into thinking he loved her and proposed to her after they had just met. When she told me, I lost complete control of my powers. I plunged Arendelle into winter by mistake and left the kingdom for a short time. When Anna came to find me I struck her in the heart my accident. Hans used this against me to try and take my throne. He almost killed me and my sister. After that, I learned more control over my powers and was able to thaw the land."

"Can I see the powers?" I asked. I was very curious as to what they were

Carefully, she clasped her hands together. She took one hand off and did a swirling motion above the other hand. As she did this, a swirl of slush and snowflakes appeared. This was amazing. She proceeded to swirl snow up from the ground. A medium sized snowman appeared next to her with a snow cloud above it. Suddenly the snowman began talking.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs," he said to us. Alicianna, Juleighanna, and I were completely entranced by Olaf. He was the most peculiar yet incredible things I had ever seen.

The look on my face must have betrayed my thoughts because Elsa smiled. Without thinking, I blurted out "That's incredible! A beautiful gift for a beautiful girl I suppose,"

She smiled again as a beautiful scarlet blush crept on her cheeks.

"If it's okay with you, Elijah, Kristoff and I would be more than happy to show Alicianna and Juleighanna around Arendelle," Anna said suddenly.

"Oh please can we, Elijah?" Juleighanna asked.

"That would be very nice," Alicianna said.

"I don't see why not, it would give Elsa and I a chance to get acquainted," I said.

After we finished eating, the group of four, and Olaf, set out for town. This left me alone…with Elsa.

It was quiet for a second as we took in the fact that it was only the two of us. She was the first to break the silence. "What is your life like back at home?" She asked.

"There's not really much to tell. My mother contracted tuberculosis shortly after my sisters were born and my father caught it. Shortly after she died, he did. I did my best to raise my sisters with help from my royal advisors. I empathized with you when you said you were isolated. I too felt very alone growing up. I can't believe what Prince Hans did to you. I think your gift is amazing." I said. I can't believe I had told her all of that. Some of my closest friends back home didn't even know how I felt. How was it that I was able be so open with her? Could this be…love?

She looked like she was going to cry as she put her delicate hand over mine. "I'm very sorry for your loss. I haven't gotten to know your sisters yet, but I'm sure you did an excellent job. You can tell they admire you." She said.

I intertwined my hand with hers. An electric warmth spread through my hand. She had a bewildered look on her face for a moment but then recovered.

"Do you want to go outside with me?" She asked

"Of course," I said.

We walked outside the castle gates hand in hand. For what seemed like forever, we played in the snow. We had a huge snowball fight and made snow angels until my back when numb. We talked for hours about our lives. I was so wrong about Elsa. She was beautiful, smart, kind, and she understood me. I was determined to make her mine. Too quickly, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and my sisters came back. Looking around I realized it was getting dark. I guess time flies when you're having fun.

After dinner, Anna volunteered to show my sisters to their room. This left Elsa to walk me to my room. We walked down the hall with our hands once again connected until she stopped in front of a door.

Here we are," she said.

"Thank you, I had a lot of fun with you today," I said.

"I had a lot of fun too," she added.

She smiled and started to walk away. This is not how I wanted to end this perfect day. I needed to show her how I felt.

"Elsa wait," I said before I knew what I was doing. I kissed soft lips gently.

"Goodnight," I said. I turned and walked into my room, hypnotized. Somehow, I knew that both of us would have difficulty sleeping tonight.

**A/N: What do you guys think? Reviews are very much appreciated and I read all of them. Thank you for giving my story a chance and I hope you enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews! This chapter is going to be from Anna, Elsa and Elijah's POV because I think it's important to show what's going on in everyone's mind. **

**Anna POV**

I am thrilled. Elsa finally has a chance at love! She swore it would never happen, but I always told her she would find somebody. Everyone, even Olaf, can see the chemistry between Elsa and Elijah. I had a conversation with his sisters yesterday while we were in town about it.

***FLASHBACK***

_ "What's your life like back at home?" I asked the twins. Kristoff had gone with Olaf to pick something up, so it was just them and I talking._

_ "We live a good and simple life," Alicianna said._

_ "Yeah, Elijah practically raised us after our parents passed away," Juleighanna added._

_ "I'm sorry to hear that. Elijah seems like a good brother to you both." I said._

_ "He's the best brother," Juleighanna said._

_ Alicianna nodded. "I'm also glad to see that he's getting along with your sister, I mean, have you seen the way he looks at her?" she said. _

_ "I know right! He deserves love. He gave all of that up for us, but now that we're older, he has time for himself." Juleighanna said._

_ "We _need _to set them up together!" I squealed, "From now on, we need to leave them alone as much as possible."_

_ "Great idea Anna," Alicianna said._

***END FLASHBACK***

Today, I would make sure Elsa and Elijah would spend time together. Operation "Get Elsa a man" was now in motion.

**Elsa POV**

Anna came in after I woke up. Maybe I should tell her what happened yesterday. She could give me advice. Before I had time to think anymore, she barged in.

"Morning Elsa," she said happily.

"Can I tell you something Anna?" I asked.

"Sure," she said.

"Well, you see, last night when I showed the king his room, he um, he k-kissed me,"

"WHAT! TELL ME EVERYTHING! WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO YESTERDAY? DO YOU LIKE HIM? DOES HE LIKE YOU? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" She was in full-fledged hysterics.

"Anna, calm down!" I said, "Yesterday, we talked and played in the snow. We had a really nice time and when you guys came back and left me alone to show him his room, I started to walk away and he said 'Elsa wait' and then kissed me. Yes I like him, very much actually, and I hope he likes me."

"Awww, Elsa's got a boyfriend, Elsa's got a boyfriend" Anna chanted.

I rolled my eyes. "So what should I do?" I asked.

"Well," she said, "he's probably freaking out right now because he doesn't know if you like him and he's probably regretting just kissing you before he knew if you reciprocate his feelings. You need to walk up to him at breakfast and just plant one on him."

"Okay, I'll do it." I said. I was determined. I started towards the door.

"Um, Elsa," Anna said with a laugh, "You're kind of wearing your pajamas,"

"Whoops," I said. I laid my hands on my shoulders and slowly a deep purple, shimmery dress flowed down my form, "Is that better?" I asked.

"Perfect, now go get your man!" she said.

I walked down the hall with complete focus. Elijah was sitting at the table with his sisters

"Good morning Elsa," he said sweetly.

I smiled "Good morning Elijah," I said as I came up to him. I firmly gripped both sides of his face and kissed him. His hands found my waist and he deepened the kiss.

"Get a room Elsa," Anna called.

"It's about time," Alicianna said.

"You can say that again," Juleighanna added.

I rolled my eyes as Elijah kissed my cheek. All of us ate our breakfast in comfortable silence; Elijah and I stealing glances at each other. Finally, everybody finished.

"What does everyone want to do today?" Anna asked.

"Well," Elijah started, "I wanted to take Elsa out on a date, if you want to that is,"

"Of course," I said, "I would love to."

**Elijah POV **

I woke up dreading the day before it even began. How could I face Elsa after what I had done? How could I be so stupid? What if she didn't feel the same way?

I got dressed and headed to the dining area to eat breakfast. When I got down there, Alicianna, Juleighanna, and Olaf were already down there. I sat down and waited for Elsa.

I was talking to my sisters when Elsa came out. She looked beautiful. Her hair was in a gorgeous braid down her shoulder and she was wearing a deep purple dress that accentuated her figure.

"Good morning Elsa," I said.

She had a determined look about her as she smiled. "Good morning Elijah," she said. She stopped in front of me and grabbed my face between her small hands and kissed me. My arms wound around her waist and kissed her more. After a while, we finally stopped.

SHE KISSED ME! I was in shock. All this time I was worried that she didn't like, but I never wondered what would happen if she did.

"Get a room," Anna yelled.

"It's about time," Alicianna said.

"You can say that again," Juleighanna said.

I looked at Elsa and she just rolled her eyes. We ate breakfast in quiet. Every so often I would glance at Elsa, just to see her looking back at me.

"What does everyone want to do today?" Anna asked.

"Well I wanted to take Elsa on a date, if you want to that is," I said.

"Of course," she said, "I would love too,"

I know I've only known this girl a day, but I think I was in love.

**A/N: So, what did you think? I got kind of tired of having the guy make the first move, so I made Elsa take control. Thanks so much for reading! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, so in this chapter, there's going to be some action. And I just wanted to clarify my intentions for this story. I really wanted to emphasize the classic Disney 'love at first sight' thing, so that's why the romance seems a little bit fast. I'm really not sure what time period the movie actually took place in; therefore I'm really not sure how to come up with a date so hopefully whatever I make up will make sense. If not, sorry. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!**

**Elsa POV**

Maybe I bit off a little more that I could chew…I didn't know what to do on a date! I would have to ask Anna.

"Anna, could I talk to you for a second?" I asked hesitantly.

"Sure," she said.

We went to my bedroom. "What do I do on a date?" I asked.

"All you do is talk about stuff. Just do what you did when you guys spent the day together…that's really all a date is about." She said.

"Okay thanks," I said.

I went back downstairs to see Elijah waiting for me.

"Are you ready?" He asked me.

"Yes thank you." I said.

We walked hand in hand towards town.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise!" he said.

We walked towards the middle of town. Just as the streets started getting busier, we stopped in front of a small building with a sign that read Henry's Diner **(A/N: I know, lame name. I just couldn't think of anything else)**.

"Kristoff says this place has really good food," he said.

As we walked inside, I realized it was a restaurant. I had never really been inside one, so I was excited. The person at the door seated us and handed us two menus. Elijah and I both ordered Roasted Lamb stew.

As we ate, we asked each other random questions.

"What's your favorite color?" He asked.

"Blue," I replied, "What's your favorite book?"

"That's a tough one. I've read so many good ones. I'd have to say fairytales. I read them to my sisters when they were kids, and they were always my favorites." He said.

He glanced at a clock on the wall. "You stay here for a minute and I'll be right back," he said.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise," he said with a smile.

I smiled at him. "Hurry back," I said.

He left out the door. I made conversation with the townsfolk to pass the time. Five minutes later, I heard him yell.

"ELSA HELP!" He called.

I ran out the door and saw a very limp looking Elijah being carried away by two men. I chased them all the way to the docks. But before I could catch them, they got on a boat and left. Just before they vanished from sight, I got a good look at the assailants. On the men's suits was the one thing I had never wanted to see again. The Southern Isles coat of arms.

**Elijah POV (right after he left the restaurant)**

I looked at the clock. The ice maker said he would have the sculpture for Elsa ready right about now. Kristoff was nice enough to show me where to get the best ice crafts and where to get the best food.

"You stay here for a minute, I'll be right back," I said to Elsa.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"It's a surprise," I replied as I smiled.

She smiled in return. "Hurry back," she said.

I went outside and headed to the ice shop. Before I even walked in the door, I saw 2 men standing there suspiciously. Upon further inspection, I realized they were from the Southern Isles. This meant nothing but trouble.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked in a hostile tone.

"Let's just say we're doing someone a favor," one of the men said.

The other man clasped his hand over my mouth. I tried to struggle, but it was useless. They were too strong. On instinct, I bit down on the guy's hand. Immediately he released my mouth. We were close enough to the diner so that Elsa could hear me.

"ELSA HELP!" I screamed.

I tried to scream more, but it all went dark.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Tell me what you guys think! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! This chapter may be a little OOC depending on how you look at the characters. Here's the next chapter, so I hope you enjoy! Please review!**

**WARNING: MILD VIOLENCE **

**Elsa POV**

I rushed back to the castle.

"Anna, come quick! Bring the twins!" I yelled as I entered the door.

Anna came out with Juleighanna and Alicianna behind her.

"What's wrong Elsa?" she asked.

"Elijah's been kidnapped by people from the Southern Isles! We had lunch and then he got up to get something. I heard him yell for my help but when I got there they already had him. I chased them to the docks but I couldn't reach them." I said.

"NO!" Juleighanna yelled, tears fell freely down her face, "NO, NO, NO!"

Alicianna hugged her sister, tears streaming down her own face.

"We need to go save him!" Anna said, "Guards, ready the ship!"

"No, Anna, absolutely not! You're pregnant! If anyone is going, it's me. I can fight." I said.

"Would you like me to get the ship, your majesty?" The guard asked.

"Get me a small boat ready. I want two guards rowing it. On the double please," I said.

"Yes your majesty, right away," he said humbly as he rushed away.

I knew that if I brought a ship, it would be considered a declaration of war. I needed to be discreet about it. I got dressed in a muted blue dress and a dark cloak. Anna walked me to the dock. She grabbed me in a hug before I got on the boat.

"Be careful," Anna said tearfully, "I don't want to lose you,"

I hugged her fiercely. "I will, I promise." I said.

"I love you Elsa," she said.

"I love you too, Anna." I said.

I got on my boat.

"It will take about two hours, your majesty," one of the guards said.

"Oh, that's too long," I said. I got a really good idea, "just start rowing and I'll give us a boost."

After the guards got a steady row going, I pointed my hands of the back of the ship and sent a steady burst of ice behind us, propelling us forward. We made the trip in 30 minutes.

"You two wait here," I said, "I'll need to be able to leave fast."

"Are you sure your majesty?" one guard asked, "How will you defend yourself?"

"Trust me, I have my own weapon," I said, manifesting an ice dagger in my hand.

I walked to the castle shaking like a leaf. The adrenaline was kicking in. I needed to know who was behind this and why. I knew it wasn't Hans. He was killed in prison just after the coronation incident. It could be a disgruntled family member, but I remember he said he didn't get along with his family.

I pushed the thoughts aside as I reached the castle. The gate was open, so I walked right in. I walked up to a lone guard, my ice dagger in hand.

"Where are King Elijah and his captor at?" I demanded.

"Who are you talking about?" he asked.

"I think I can help her," a nasally female voice called, "please Elsa, come this way,"

Hesitantly, I took a step towards her. "Who are you?" I demanded.

"All will be explained in good time," she said with a mocking smirk, "just follow me."

She looked harmless enough, so I got rid of the dagger and followed her at a cautious distance. We went down a set of winding stairs to what looked like a dungeon. She stopped abruptly the middle of a hallway.

"Who are you?" I asked, "What do you want with Elijah?"

"My name is Anjelica. I _was _the fiancée of Hans until he was killed."

"What do Elijah or I have to do with this? Hans brought everything on himself." I said, my confidence building, "And I don't know what you know about what happened, but he proposed to _MY_ sister! She was naïve and young and Hans manipulated her into thinking he loved her and almost killed us both!"

"Do you honestly think I care about that? Of course I knew that! I used Hans for the same reason Hans used your sister. Power. I hate you, and I hate your stupid little country. I have a full night of revenge planned. " she ranted.

"Does the King of the Southern Isles know about this? That you captured another king? That you were using his son to get to his throne?" I asked.

"That old fool? Ever since Hans was killed, he's been basically catatonic. His castle could be on fire and he wouldn't notice. He won't notice when two monarchs die either. Even if he does, he won't live very long after. I intend to get the throne, no matter what I have to do." She said, "If you ever want to see your precious little Elijah again then follow me."

I really just wanted to kill her then and there, but I had to know Elijah was safe. So I played along. I followed her through 3 more corridors until she stopped in front of a cell. "Say goodbye to your king, _Your Majesty,"_ she said patronizingly.

"Elijah! Elijah, are you alright? I'm so sorry. I never wanted you to get involved in my problems." I cried.

"Elsa, it's okay. I don't blame you for this. I think I—ELSA WATCH OUT!" he screamed.

I turned around to see Anjelica behind me with a knife. Instinctively, I sent an ice shard at her. It hit her in the heart. She tumbled backwards and slammed into the wall, dead. Quickly, I took the cell key out of her pocket and unlocked the cell. I grabbed Elijah by the hand and ran.

We ran all the way to the dock. He jumped in the boat and I sent an icy blast behind us shooting us forward.

**Elijah POV **

I woke up in a dark cell. The only light was coming in from a window that was boarded up with rotted wood. There was a small stream of sunlight coming through a crack in the wood that illuminated the dreary confinement. I had no idea how long I'd been here. The afternoon light coming in suggested no more than an hour, but I wasn't sure. I heard footsteps coming down the corridor and voices. One voice stuck out in particular. I'd know it anywhere…it was Elsa.

"Say goodbye to your king, _Your Majesty," _she spit.

"Elijah! Elijah, are you alright? I'm so sorry. I never wanted you to get involved in my problems." She said desperately, tears staining her face. I hated to see her cry. I would do anything to make her happy again. I loved her. I needed to tell her.

"Elsa, it's okay. I don't blame you for this. I think I—," before I could finish my sentence, I saw a woman behind her with a knife, ready to kill. "ELSA WATCH OUT!" I cried.

Elsa turned around and shot an ice shard straight through her heart. The impact sent her against the wall, all signs of life gone. Elsa grabbed the cell key out of her pocket and got me out. She grabbed my hand and we ran all the way to the docks. I got in and Elsa sent a shot of ice behind us, sending us rocketing forward. Elsa didn't utter a word the whole way.

**Elsa POV**

After we arrived back in Arendelle, I locked myself in my room. I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. All I could think about was how I had ruined my chances at love.

Elijah saw the whole thing. He saw me _kill _her with my ice powers. He must think I'm a monster. He'll never want to be with me now. What if he thinks I'll hurt _him? _What if I _do _hurt him? I couldn't live with myself. I've only known him for a short time, but I can only describe what I felt for him as love. If he didn't want to be with me because of my powers, I don't know what I would do.

At dinner time, I came out. I needed to face them sooner or later and I knew shutting myself in wouldn't help. Look where it got me last time.

When I walked into the dining room, I was greeted by everyone all at once.

"Elsa! Thank God you're okay!" Anna said.

"Thank you so much for saving my brother," Juleighanna said.

Alicianna didn't say anything. She probably knew how I felt. She seemed like the more sensitive one. Instead of telling me, she pulled me into a gentle, yet loving hug.

Elijah walked in next.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked.

"Sure," I said. We went outside and sat on a bench in the garden.

"I am so sorry. I should've protected you better. I was careless and I let you down. Don't beat yourself up over that woman, you acted in self defense. You don't have to feel guilty," he said.

"I'm not worried about that," I said blandly, "I did the king a favor. She was going to kill him and both of us."

"Then why are you so down?" he asked.

"Because you saw me kill her with my ice powers. You must think I'm a monster. I feel so strongly for you. If I got out of control again, I could hurt you…or worse. I couldn't live with myself if I—," I stopped. I could feel myself slipping. The part of the bench that my hand was on started to frost.

"I could never think you're a monster. You are the bravest, most beautiful person I've ever met; inside and out. You not only saved my life, but also the king of the Southern Isles' life, despite all that happened between your countries. I feel strongly for you too. I—I love you," he said.

_Love?_ He loved me? I felt so much for him. Everything was happening so fast. I was scared. But then I thought about Anna and Kristoff. They fell in love at what seemed like first sight, according to Anna, and their love is the strongest I've ever seen besides my parents. Could Elijah really be my true love?

I thought about it for a few moments and the most obvious truth came to mind.

"I love you too," I said.

**Elijah POV**

As soon as we got back to the castle, Elsa went straight upstairs to her room. I thought about it, and realized it must be about that woman. She killed her and she must feel remorse or guilt. I'll talk to her tonight and set her mind at ease.

A few hours later, Elsa came out. I could hear Juleighanna and Anna bombarding her already. I walked in.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked.

"Sure," she said. We walked outside and sat near the garden.

"I am so sorry. I should've protected you better. I was careless and I let you down. Don't beat yourself up over that woman, you acted in self defense. You don't have to feel guilty," I said.

"I'm not worried about that," she said, indifferent, "I did the king a favor. She was going to kill him and both of us."

"Then why are you so down?" I asked.

"Because you saw me kill her with my ice powers. You must think I'm a monster. I feel so strongly for you. If I got out of control again, I could hurt you…or worse. I couldn't live with myself if I—," she stopped. Me? Think she was a monster? I could never think that about her. She's kind, brave, beautiful, and I loved her.

"I could never think you're a monster. You are the bravest, most beautiful person I've ever met; inside and out. You not only saved my life, but also the king of the Southern Isles' life, despite all that happened between your countries. I feel strongly for you too. I—I love you," I said.

After a few moments, she looked at me and said, "I love you too,"

We were probably moving too fast, but I didn't care. Feelings don't have time restraints. I know what I felt, and what I felt was love.

**A/N: Okay, so I know the movie never directly stated that Hans had a fiancée back in the Southern Isles, but for the plot's sake, let's just say he did. A little OOC, but I think it works in the story. Thanks for reading, and as always, please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, here's the last chapter of the story. It's going to be relatively short because I'm just tying up loose ends. This chapter is from a 3****rd**** person POV to mix things up a little. This is the first time I've done this, so if anyone has any pointers or constructive criticism, I'm all ears. And I read your reviews about some of the plot elements moving too fast, and I totally agree. I hope you have at least enjoyed the concept of this story, and I promise I will make better one in the near to distant future. Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Third Person POV-Narrator**

Things in Arendelle have never been better. After the incident in the Southern Isles, Elijah and Elsa grew closer than ever before. Even after Elijah had to leave after his one month trip, He and Elsa kept in touch.

A couple months later, Anna and Kristoff had their baby; a little girl named Eleice Marie Bjorman.

That brings us here to present day. It is Elsa's 24th birthday and Juli, Ali, and Elijah are coming from the Tramaine Islands.

Elsa was in her bedroom getting ready. She was wearing an icy blue ball-gown that made her eyes sparkle. She was nervous beyond belief. She and Elijah hadn't seen each other in person for over a year. Her old fears were beginning to resurface. Anna came in and bombarded her with a happy birthday song—more accurately a happy birthday squeal, but stopped when she saw her sister's worried expression.

"What's wrong Elsa?" She asked.

"I'm just nervous," Elsa replied, "I haven't seen him in over a year. What if he realizes I'm a monster and doesn't want to be with me?"

"Elsa," Anna said softly, "Elijah loves you. He's told you I don't know how many times in the letters you read to me. And you are not a monster. Everything will work itself out. You should focus on enjoying yourself; it's your birthday after all."

"You're right," Elsa said, "I guess I was a little silly,"

"Yes, now let's get downstairs!" Anna said excitedly. Even as a wife and mother, Anna was still the most eccentric person Elsa had ever met.

Elijah waited in the all-too familiar parlor room with butterflies in his stomach. He hadn't been this nervous since his sister Juleighanna, nicknamed Juli, had gotten married a few months ago.

Elsa came into the parlor with the upmost poise. When she saw Elijah she went weak in the knees. He stood and kissed her softly.

"It's nice to finally see you again, Elsa," he said smiling. _She's so beautiful_ He thought.

"It's nice to see you too," Elsa said back.

Just then, the maid came in. "The guests have arrived, your highness, and dinner is served."

Elsa had invited Princess Rapunzel and her husband Eugene as well as Princess Merida of Scotland. Although it wasn't a huge party, the people she loved and trusted were there, and she knew that was enough.

Elsa and the rest of the group headed to the dining room. As they were eating, Elijah stood up to make a toast. _This is it, _he thought.

"I would like to make this toast to Elsa. She is the most kindest, selfless, beautiful, and loving person I have ever met. I thank my lucky stars everyday for her. She is my one true love. So, with all of her friends and family here, as well as mine, I would like to ask you, Queen Elsa of Arendelle," he got down on one knee, " would you do me the extreme honor of being my wife?" He held out a ring.

Elsa stared at him for a moment, not quite realizing what had just happened. Her eyes started to well up with tears.

"Yes," she said, "yes, yes, yes!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

All of her friends applauded. All of Elijah and Elsa's family were muttering 'finally' under their breaths. It was truly a perfect night.

**Elsa POV **

It was the day of the wedding. I was a wreck. In less than five minutes, I would be married. The thought itself made my stomach do somersaults.

"Elsa," Anna called, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," I said.

We headed to the garden which is where the ceremony was being held.

"Are you sure about this?" Anna asked me.

"More sure than I've ever been about anything," I said confidently.

"Well then let's go!" she said.

I looped her arm in mine and waited for the cue to start walking. As soon as the music started, I we started down the aisle.

As soon as I saw Elijah, my heart stopped. He was so handsome. I was so lucky.

**3****rd**** person POV—Narrator **

As Elsa walked down the aisle, Elijah was stunned. Her beauty almost made his heart stop. After what seemed like forever, she reached the end of the aisle.

The priest cleared his throat. "Who gives this woman to this man?" He asked

"I do," Anna said as she placed Elsa's hand in Elijah's and took her seat.

"Please join hands." He said.

"Your highnesses," said the priest, "please recite your vows you have prepared for each other."

Elsa went first, "Ever since the moment I met you, I knew you were special. I felt an instant connection to you; a spark. I love with you with all that I am and all that I ever will be, and I will be your wife from this point until the end of our days."

Elijah started tearing up. "Elsa, the moment I saw you, I was entranced. You are so kind at heart and put everyone before yourself. I love you so much and I thank God everyday for bringing you to me. I promise to be there for as long as we both live."

Elsa was crying too. "May we have the rings?" The priest asked.

Kristoff stepped forward and handed Elijah and Elsa their rings. They put them on each other.

"With the power vested in me by the kingdom of Arendelle, I now pronounce you King Elijah and Queen Elsa of Arendelle. You may now kiss the bride." The priest said.

Elijah kissed her gently, yet passionately.

At the reception, Elsa made a toast.

"This is a toast to my wonderful husband. Without his love and support, as well as the support of my family, I don't know where I'd be today. So in honor of our wedding, I would like to celebrate him and our love for each other."

Elsa and Elijah, as well as their families, lived happily ever after.

**The End**

**A/N: Kind of a cliché ending, but I promise I will do a better Frozen fanfic. I kind of made up the monarchy and wedding details up as I went along, so I messed anything up, I apologize. I hope you all have enjoyed this story (despite the mistakes) and thank you all for the loyal reviews. **


End file.
